Questão Natalina
by D. Sue
Summary: Papai Noel existe ou não? - NejiTen - oneshot - chibific


Yo, minna-san! Tudo bem? Trago aqui uma oneshot NejiTen especial de Natal...

Ma-chan; é para você! Espero que goste!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii.

Aviso I: pode estar OOC.

* * *

Summary: Papai Noel existe ou não?

[NejixTen], [Oneshot]

Status: Completa.

* * *

Questão Natalina

.

.

.

Assoprava as mãos para esfregá-las sobre a coxa gelada, já estava há pelo menos três horas sobre aquele galho coberto por neve e não pretendia sair dali tão cedo. Espirrando, segurou-se ao tronco para não perder o equilíbrio, quando uma bolinha de neve voou como bala até sua testa.

- Au! – gritou; voltando o olhar para baixo, furiosa. – O que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou, ajeitando-se novamente sobre o galho para evitar uma queda.

- Baka! Baka; baka; baka! – Naruto soltou; mostrando-lhe a língua e virando de costas para balançar a bunda, que foi logo acertada precisamente com três bolinhas de neve, que o derrubou.

- Vá embora se não quiser mais! – a garotinha de coques gritou; as mãos na cintura e o olhar assustador, que imediatamente mandaram o pequeno encrenqueiro embora. – Ufa... – soltou para si mesma, expirando.

- Você tem boa mira. – ouviu alguém dizer, e, franzindo o cenho por ser novamente abordada, Tenten voltou o olhar para baixo, procurando o dono da voz.

- É natural. – respondeu simplesmente ao ver o garoto tipicamente Hyuuga ali – E você tem _bons olhos_. – disse com simpatia.

- _É natural_. – repetiu o que lhe foi dito de forma mais amarga, e sem prolongar a conversa, retirou-se de lá, deixando-a novamente só.

Suspirando com certo desânimo, Tenten voltou a olhar para os telhados das casas da vila, era Natal e, como uma astuta garotinha de cinco anos, permaneceria sobre aquele galho até poder flagrar o famoso "bom velhinho" das histórias que ouvia dos adultos. Queria ver pessoalmente o velho de uniforme vermelho entregando os presentes, embora ainda achasse um tanto difícil lidar com jutsus que ele provavelmente usaria para se camuflar.

- Seria bom ter _bons olhos_ para poder ver... – comentou consigo mesma, e logo se acendeu uma luz em sua mente. – É isso!

Descendo do galho com o maior cuidado possível, a garota pôs-se a correr, quem sabe encontraria o menino de rosto e olhos alvos por aí. Se o convencesse a ajudar, com certeza conseguiriam pegar Papai Noel no flagra e conversar com ele!

Procurando pelas ruas cobertas por neve, descuidou-se por um segundo, tropeçando e escorregando ladeira abaixo de modo a derrubar alguém que estava no caminho. Levantando-se e passando a mão na cabeça enquanto resmungava, notou que quem se levantava era justamente o menino que procurava, e não deixou de lhe sorrir com brilho no olhar tão doce quanto chocolate.

- Eu estava te procurando! – soltou, recebendo um olhar de esguelha em resposta. – Ah, gomen, gomen... Eu te derrubei, nee? – passou a mão na cabeça, sem jeito. – Você está bem?

- Se eu soubesse que você ia me perseguir, teria me mantido em silêncio... – soltou; no que a garota franziu o cenho, irritada.

- Eu não estava te perseguindo! Só queria sua ajuda para ver Papai Noel! – explicou-se, afinal, não gostava de ser comparada às meninas que ficavam correndo e suspirando por meninos. – Se você não quer me ajudar, quem perde é você! – disse simplesmente, as mãos na cintura e o rosto virado para o lado num bico.

Limpando-se da neve impregnada na roupa, o garoto voltou o olhar para ela com uma expressão incrédula.

- Papai Noel não existe. Com _essa idade_, você devia saber...

- Existe sim! – contestou, mostrando-se mais irritada. – Você não tem provas de que ele não existe!

- E você tem provas de que ele existe? – indagou sarcástico.

- Hoje eu vou tirar a prova, você vai ver!

- Mas como eu disse, ele _não existe_.

- Existe!

- Não existe.

- Existe!

Quando percebeu que levantaria a voz para discutir, o garoto conseguiu se controlar, voltando o olhar para o lado e suspirando, convencido. Não conseguiria discutir com aquela garota, ela tinha jeito de ser tão teimosa quanto ele, com a diferença de que ela não encarava a realidade. Voltou o olhar para ela, e, sentindo-se responsável, decidiu ajudá-la a ver que Papai Noel não passava de uma lenda.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou ajudá-la. – disse por fim, ficando sem graça com o sorriso caloroso que recebeu em resposta. – Mas não vá pensando que...

- Vamos! – ela chamou, puxando-lhe pela mão e correndo de volta à grande árvore em que estava.

Ajudando a menina a subir, o garoto de longas madeixas negras e olhos alvos tomou um lugar ao lado dela, o desinteresse anterior havia se dissolvido com a possibilidade de provar a ela o quão errada estava. Vendo-a tão radiante, até se sentiu um pouco mal por ter que lhe tirar o sorriso do rosto, mas uma hora a vida faria aquilo com todos, não?

- Nee... Qual é o seu nome? – ouviu-a perguntar, despertando do devaneio.

- Hyuuga Neji. – soltou simplesmente.

- Hum... Neji; meu nome é Tenten. – apresentou-se animada. – Agora, eu aposto um taiyaki que existe Papai Noel! – dito isso, estendeu-lhe a mão no que ele a fitou por um momento.

Certo de sua vitória, o garoto sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão também.

- Fechado. Amanhã nós acertamos. – disse confiante, fazendo-a sorrir.

Passando a ficarem em silêncio, permaneceram atentos às casas de Konoha, que os poucos começavam a ter as luzes apagadas – já era hora de dormir. Bocejando, Tenten atreveu-se a se encostar no ombro de Neji, deixando-o um tanto sem graça com o contato.

- Não vá dormir, depois vai ficar falando que eu menti. – soltou, fazendo-a rir.

- Eu não vou dormir, e ele vai aparecer daqui a pouco, você vai ver!

Mantendo-se encostada a ele, a menina estreitou os olhos para continuar observando a vila, e aos poucos, sentiu que a visão estava cada vez mais embaçada e os olhos mais pesados... Rendendo-se – o que não era comum para ela – acabou por fechar os olhos, descansando.

Percebendo que Tenten passava a ficar mais pesada a cada minuto, o menino voltou o olhar para ela, um tanto aborrecido. Estava ali por causa dela, não? E como, justamente a mais interessada pegava no sono? Pensando em como tirá-los dali e começando a se perguntar onde a menina morava, voltou o olhar monotonamente pela vila, quando uma visão o fez arregalar os olhos.

- Tenten! Tenten! – chamou, sacudindo-a. – Acorde!

- Hum? – abrindo os olhos lentamente, notou à distância um pontinho vermelho e, piscando algumas vezes, esfregou a mão nos olhos, direcionando o olhar para o telhado de uma casa, onde um senhor gordo vestido de vermelho usou de um justsu e desapareceu. – Era ele! – soltou para um espantado Neji. – Você viu, não viu? Era ele!

- Impossível... – soltou, aturdido – Não devia... Papai Noel é lenda...

- Não é não! E você sabe muito bem! – a garota soltou, apontando-lhe o dedo em tom repreensivo. – Perdeu; Neji! Amanhã eu quero meu taiyaki! – afirmou; no que Neji apenas assentiu; ainda incrédulo por se ver errado quanto a algo que tinha certeza.

Anos mais tarde, uma kunoichi de madeixas castanhas presas em coques esfregava as mãos e as assoprava, passando nas coxas geladas. Era véspera de natal e ela estava sentada num galho de uma imensa árvore, havia recebido um convite estranho e como não tinha o que fazer, apenas aceitou ficar esperando ali.

Ao notar o rapaz parando de pé ao seu lado, sorriu ao pegar os pacotes de taiyaki quentinhos que ele lhe trouxera, ajudando-o a se sentar ao seu lado.

- Sabe; eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de já ter passado um Natal sobre um galho de árvore... – comentou descontraída.

- Espero que não acredite em Papai Noel ainda. – ele brincou, fazendo-a rir gostosamente.

- Claro... E quem foi que ficou chocado ao ver o bom velhinho sobre um telhado, e no dia seguinte apareceu com os mesmos pacotes de taiyaki, hein?

- Chouji nos disse que era costume o avô dele se disfarçar para entregar presentes aos netos quando eles eram infantes. _Não existe_ Papai Noel. – concluiu, fazendo-a rir ainda mais. – O que foi?

- Depois de tanto que nós já vimos, não acha que isso é um pouco relativo?

Ponderando um pouco, meneou a cabeça, concordando. Depois de tanta coisa pelas quais já passara, a única coisa que podia afirmar com certeza era que não havia nenhuma certeza no mundo, e Papai Noel não deixaria de existir, enquanto permitissem que ele visitasse as crianças no Natal.

* * *

Owari

Nossa, eu me senti aliviada por ter conseguido escrever uma NejiTen tão light depois de tanto tempo sem postar nada. Desculpo-me com os leitores por minha falta...

Ma-chan... Você é uma pessoa tão doce, é tão bom passar horas conversando com você,... Ma-chan sempre me traz uma alegria e uma tranquilidade imensas, agradeço a Deus e a Naia-chan por tê-la conhecido. Parece que faz muito mais de um ano que nos conhecemos, nee? Desejo um bom final de ano e uma boa virada para você, de coração!

E minna-san... Reviews? .-.


End file.
